pramfacefandomcom-20200214-history
Jamie Prince
Jamie Prince is a 16 Year old, who has just finished his exams. Biography Series 1 Exams are over and Jamie's determined to make the most of his summer. He frankly can't believe his luck. He's crashed a sixth form party, expecting to be chucked out, but instead, thanks to a combination of inebriated reckless abandonment on Laura's part, plus bad lighting, he's about to lose his virginity and finally use that condom he's been optimistically carrying around in his wallet. However, the next morning, worried that a now-sober Laura may react badly to the revelation he's only 16, he leaves before she wakes. But not before scribbling his number down in the unlikely event she wants to see him again. He's therefore doubly stunned when Laura does eventually call him a few weeks later with the news that he is going to be a dad. But Jamie's a good lad and he's determined to do the right thing. He's just not sure what that is yet. Series 2 In the series 2 premiere, Jamie and Laura are experiencing the highs and lows in having a newborn. They are planning a christening with all of their family members coming to. They go to a pre-christening meeting with the priest and a fellow couple with a newborn. The couple has issues with various things about the Jamie and Laura circumstances. After several events, all of the family members on both side (including Mike, Beth, and Danielle) get into arguments about various things. Jamie convinces Laura to power through the troubles and they come up with a name for the baby - Emily. In episode 2.3, Jamie offers to babysit Emily for Laura, which Laura takes up when she has a work placement. However, Jamie notices that he has an exam during that time, so he leaves Emily with Beth and Mike. In episode 2.4, Jamie has his 18th birthday party which he invites Laura to. Beth and Jamie convince Mike that his mushrooms are actually real drugged mushrooms, which Danielle uses to get Laura to leave the party. This causes their unusual non-official dating relationship to end temporaily. In episode 2.5, Jamie gets a date, which triggers Laura to find a date of her own. Both dates don't end well. In episode 2.6, Jamie distraught over possibly losing Laura forever decides to ponder at a bridge. Jamie sends some unclear text messages to Beth and Mike, which they and Jamie's parents Sandra and Keith go to stop from committing suicide. Jamie points out that the bridge is too close to the water, but Mike still throws Jamie onto the ground. Meanwhile Laura goes to Edinburgh with Danielle for an university event, but Danielle's friend Francesca puts Laura in charge of a degrading task and degrades her. Initially Danielle is on Francesca's side, but Laura puts Francesca in her place, which Danielle is impressed with. Laura calls Jamie and talk about their failed dates. This leads to a brief uncertainty until Laura arrives back from Edinburgh. Laura finds Jamie and they kiss. In the series 2 finale, Jamie and Laura who are now officially a couple, but Jamie worries that Laura is not too involved with the relationship because she hasn't told her family and friends. After some bias information from Beth (who is not 100% fan of Jamie & Laura) and Jamie's mother Sandra, he initially blows the night alone with Laura due to the optimum conditions are not met. Jamie using some advice from his father Keith to convince Laura that he is committed to the relationship and he is willing to go at Laura's pace. This is at a party hosted by Mike, who is sharing shots with a depressed Beth. The party wasn't too impressive, so Laura decides that the optimum conditions have been met and they go to her place to have sex. Beth and Mike also end up having sex. Gallery Jamie.jpg Jamie2.jpg 2.4.jpg Prince.png EvelynJamie.png Christing.png 1.3.jpg 1.2.jpg 2.1.jpg 2 Promo.jpg Category:Main Character